Various computing systems may generate large amounts of log data describing various aspects of their operation. Log data may be written to files that are retained for use in analyzing system behavior, particularly those aspects involving system failure. The log files may be of considerable size, presenting various difficulties related to viewing and handling the files. Partly due to these factors, and partly due to the complexity of the information they contain, the information contained in log files may be under-utilized. In particular, hosted services and multi-tenant systems may benefit from increased utilization of log data.